Alex in the Country of Rose (Discontinued until further notice)
by VaultBoyWonder
Summary: Everyone in Wonderland was shocked when the outsider Alice Liddell chose Mafia Head Blood Dupre, but the new face that came later would bring more shock to Wonderland, and earn the rage of a particular jester. (I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice. Please favorite and review. First fic, too. Rated M for language, violence, implied sexual content, and a lot of genderbending.)
1. Prologue

Everyone in Wonderland was shocked when the outsider Alice Liddell chose the mob boss Blood Dupre over the other role holders. Though many were happy to see the two happily married, a certain jester watched over the events, enraged by the conclusion of his game. He swore he'd start another game, and found the perfect opportunity when a new face was born in Wonderland the next year.

Joker crept over the fence of the Hatter Mansion, thankful that the Bloody Twins decided to fall asleep at their post. Though he didn't like playing directly with his pawns, he certainly didn't show any regret in silencing the few faceless maids that witnessed him break into the mansion. The jester stole into the room he'd been looking for and made sure he was alone with his new Outsider by quickly killing the faceless nanny watching over the crib. Joker stood over the crib and admired what he saw: an infant boy, dressed in a white nightshirt that looked too big for him. The only hair on his head was a black tuft, and his chest gently rose and fell with his sound, sleepy breathing. It almost made Joker feel remorse for what he planned...almost.

"Alexander Lewis Dupre, I presume. What a cute little tyke you are. Papa Joker has big plans for you, little guy." The jester chuckled. It didn't take long for Joker to manipulate the Dupre child. He replaced his clock with a human heart, marking him as The Outsider. With the heart, Joker also left a fear in the child that'd make the game more interesting: the fear of being judged. ' _Knowing the Hatters, he'll be a looker when he reaches his age'._ Joker boasted in his head. When he'd finished his warping of the infant, he'd departed, making sure to leave a note for Alice and Blood.

 _OUTSIDER._

[Sixteen years later]

"C'mon, Alex. I know you can do it. Just focus." Elliot called out, running from the apple target he'd set up. Alex took a deep breath and focused on his right hand. _Just focus. You need to learn this._ Alex thought. Suddenly, a small white flash appeared in his hand, and a handgun formed in his hand. Once he felt it, he quickly took aim at the apple and fired, splattering the fruit's juice on Elliot.

"Great work, Alexander! That was amazing!" March cheered, wiping the juice from his face. "I swear, you get better with every trip to the range." Alex simply sighed. "My aim was off. If I aimed farther up, I could've split it in two." Elliot ran to Alex and patted him on the back. "The shot could've killed. In our position, a killing shot is all that really matters. Remember that, and you might just bag a Faceless that Dee and Dum miss."

Almost on cue, a faceless man came running to the fence. His brown hair was shaggy and would've covered his eyes, if he had any. He was dressed as one of the male servants of the Hatter Family, and he seemed to be terrified. "Please, Master Dupre, let me into the estate! I'm being pursued! Please, I beg of you!" Without another word, Alex summoned his pistol and fired three rounds in the man: two shots in his chest, and one in the center of his forehead. As the corpse hit the ground, three more faceless scattered into the forest. Elliot gave Alex an impressed look. "I know every man that works for my Father, and none of them call me Master Dupre. We should warn the twins of this, Elliot. No doubt, they'll try to get in again."

 **Thank you for reading. Please rate and review. I'll see what I can do when it comes to uploading new chapters later on. Consider this my demo, as this is my first shot at this. Ok, bye now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, again. I'm sure someone read this and wanted more, so here's the real first chapter. All credit goes to QuinRose. I own nothing other than my OC. Also, implied sexy bits ahead. Just warnin' ya. Anywho, the story**

After warning the twins of the attempted infiltration, and the eternity Alex waited for Elliot to change from his apple juice soaked clothing, a Faceless Hatter girl came up to Alex. She wore the standard frilly Hatter dress, and looked no older than twenty. "Mister Dupre has sent me to get you, Alexander. He said it was something urgent." She informed, her voice soft and humble like the Faceless girls generally sounded. "Alright. I'll go. Tell Elliot where I've gone. He'd go ballistic if he thinks I've run off." She nodded and he walked past her to Blood's study.

When he knocked, the study door slowly creaked open, revealing nothing but an inky darkness. "Father? Are you here?" Alex asked. He normally didn't let things unsettle him, but the door closing behind him did startle him. He always hated the dark, so that didn't help him. But what surprised him most was the sudden blinding light.

"Surprise, Alex!" a myriad of voices shouted in unison. Alex screamed and fell back, startled by the sudden light and loud call. When he got up, he saw Alice, Dee, Dum, Blood, and two Faceless maids smiling at him. "Happy Birthday, lil' brother!" the twins shouted in unison. Alex couldn't help but laugh. He'd forgotten he turned Seventeen.

"I'm glad you found such a pleasant way to kill me." Alex chuckled, dusting off his black coat. "But, in all seriousness, thank you."

The next two time cycles were possibly the most fun Alex has had in years. He was always training with Elliot or being tutored by Alice, so he hardly had much time to have fun. He played with Dum and Dee when he was a kid, but he quickly outgrew his playmates. But he got a guest to his party that he didn't expect. A woman, slightly older looking than Blood, with curly black hair and paper white skin came into Blood's study. She wore a beautifully elegant red dress, lined with hearts. Alex was the first to notice her presence.

"Hello, Alexander. Blood, Alice. We're glad to see you're still well after all these years." She remarked. "We come bearing a gift for young Alexander. After all, seventeen is a ripe age in Wonderland. No doubt, you're wondering who we are, my nephew. We're your aunt, Queen Vivaldi. Our gift is one only those of importance receive." Vivaldi pulled Alex close before he could register what was happening and crushed him in a hug. Suddenly, he felt a hand place something into his pocket. "Don't let your parents know about that vial, and don't drink it until you're sure you're alone." She whispered before releasing the teen.

"Happy Birthday, dearest Alexander. I'm afraid I must be going. Do take care of yourself, dear."

Blood and Alice looked just as confused as Alex was. "So that was your sister, Father?" Alex asked, not daring to feel his pocket for the vial. Blood nodded. "She is. Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts. I despise the whole royal treatment, so I choose not to associate with royalty. But, if you're wondering, that technically makes you the Duke of Hearts." He snickered.

After much celebration and Elliot

falling into a carrot cake-induced coma, Alex decided he'd leave his family to the party and retire to his chamber. His room was a humble one, the only two true luxuries being a map of Wonderland's territories and a full-body mirror. Even his bed was small, only capable of fitting one person and only having a black fluffy pillow. In front of the mirror stood the closest thing to a friend he had, a noir-haired faceless who they both decided to call Megan. She was unaware that Alex came in, and was wearing Alex's tophat that his father made in the image of his own.

"You know, you look better in that hat than I do." Alex teased, mimicking his father's flirtatious tone with Alice. The blonde jumped and quickly put the hat on the dresser. "A-Alex…."She stuttered, her face a deep shade of red. "I-I thought you were at your party with the Hatters."

He couldn't help but smirk. He loved to see Megan get flustered. "I got bored. I came up to catch up on sleep, but I walked in on such an adorable display." Alex remarked, getting closer and closer to the adorably bumbling faceless. "I wonder what else you can do to entertain me."

If she could display it, she'd look a mix of annoyed and flattered. "S-Stop fooling around with me. I'm just a Faceless, anyway." Megan stuttered, turning to fix her wrinkled dress in the mirror. Alex took this opportunity to come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist, and bite her earlobe. "But I love fooling around with you. Faceless or not, I still like you more than any other girl in Wonderland. Shall I prove it to you?"

' _God, Alex. Why must you be so irresistible?'_

"Heh, you are too much fun to play with, Megan. Unfortunately for both of us, I didn't come to play. I came to show you something."

' _Typical."_ "What is it, Alex?" the dark haired girl asked. Immediately, Alex fished the vial from his pocket. "It's some potion that the Queen of Hearts gave me. Apparently, we're related. Anyway, she said I was to drink this at night, and alone. I figured I could trust you."

' _Alex...trusts me? More than those damn twins or Master Elliot?'_ She squealed mentally. Alex really did have feelings for her. Although the squeal was mental, the blush that crawled across her face wasn't. It was especially obvious when Alex's hands met her hips. "A-Alex! I thought you weren't up for it."

"I changed my mind. Your blush was enough to get me in the mood." He chuckled, smirking as his lips waged war on her sensitive neck.

 **Thanks again for reading. Please review and favorite. Oh, and I'd love to take requests for a side series, if I can manage it. PM me. Bye, now.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Also, spotted an error in the last chapter. I'll try to fix that. Anyway, I love you all, so please review and favorite. Onto the story!**

"Honestly, Alex, you can be such a pain sometimes." Megan chastised, fixing her hair in Alex's mirror. Alex simply chuckled tiredly. "I thought you liked pain, Meg."

' _I swear, if he doesn't give me a heart attack, I'll kill him.'_ A blush crawled across the Faceless girl's already red face. "You know, playing with a girl's heart isn't a nice thing to do. Play too much, and her heart will end up breaking."

She was surprised when Alex came up behind her. This time, however, he gently guided her to face him, and ambushed her with his lips. Normally, his lips would only go down from her neck. This was something she'd never expect. It wasn't a kiss of lust or of defiance, like what their relationship began as. This was a kiss of pure passion. Of something she never knew he could feel.

"Megan, I could never break your heart. I'd likely shoot myself if I did."

Frustrated, Megan shoved Alex away. "Alex, I can't do this anymore. I'm Faceless. We can't stay together. And...you deserve someone who loves you for you. That's not me."

Before he could comprehend what she was saying, Megan bolted out the door. Alex's first thought was to follow her, but the force of reality hit him like a bullet. ' _She's leaving me. She doesn't love me.'_ The ache of his breaking heart pinned him to his place. The one girl he'd ever loved, not only left him, but also admitted she didn't love him. He hit the bed, too shocked to cry, but that resolve didn't last long.

[One month later]

The door cracked open, which Alex responded with his gun training on the door.

"Well, aren't you just social, Alexander?" a familiar feminine voice chided. Alex looked up and found the woman that he'd only seen once in his life.

"If I cared about being social, Vivaldi, then I'd try harder." he replied coldly, putting his gun away. "Anyway, what do you want?"

Vivaldi, offended slightly by her nephew's bitterness, sat at the foot of Alex's bed. "Do you still have the vial I gave you? You didn't show it to anyone, did you?" Alex responded by pulling the vial from his pocket. "You still never told me what this is, auntie."

"That's because we were waiting until you needed it most. It's called Medicine of the Heart. It'll cure any broken heart, as long as the drinker has a heart." The Red Queen commented. "And auntie? We don't recall ever hearing you calling us that, Alexander. Maybe you have more respect for us than the Hare, or those damn kids…"

"I figured, since you're family, I might as well address you in such a way." Alex groaned, flipping to sit next to his aunt. He got used to people in Wonderland looking the same age all the time. Of course, he and his mother were the only ones who aged over time. Though the thought of his loved ones outliving him and his mother sometimes bothered him, he never let it get to him too much.

"So, I drink the Medicine, and I'll stop feeling bad about...her?" Alexander asked, skeptical of the whole thing. Vivaldi nodded, and Alex twisted the stopper off and swallowed the eerily sweet liquid. Once the last of the Medicine hit his stomach, he felt dizzy. Like the world was moving around him. Suddenly, he hit the floor, and the world went black.

 **Honestly, I think I did well enough on that. I hope you all enjoyed it, and the implied sexy bits. If you were expecting it to be graphic, then power to my fellow perverts. Anywho, I must be going. Bye...**


	4. Chapter 3

**So the new chapter is here. I'll be sure to include a chapter that lists who's an alternate of who. But that's for later. Now, enjoy the new chapter of Alex in the Country of Rose.**

 _Chapter 3_

Alex woke up in a clearing, but something was off. No place in The Country of Hearts looked like the clearing, from what he knew. Besides, the sun was up. Even if the Medicine knocked him out for a few time shifts, it didn't explain why he was in a field in the middle of a day cycle.

"Damn, my head...what happened?" he groaned, rubbing his head. He was startled by the lack of blood or even a bump on his head. Alex struggled to stand, while trying to concentrate through the throbbing in his head. He could figure out two things, despite the god-awful pain in this head: the Hatter Estate was nowhere in sight, but he wasn't kidnapped.

Suddenly, about six men ran from the forest around him, all dressed in armor that appeared to be a bloody crimson. They were Faceless, and their hair was hidden beneath their helms, but that wasn't what grabbed Alex's attention. No, the six pole axes that were pointed to his chest.

"Freeze, Hatter! You're charged with attempting to infiltrate the Rose Palace before the Assembly. You will be taken to the King of Rose, and you will be killed if you should try to run or fight your way out of this." The lead guard in front of Alex barked.

Seeing the futility in shooting the guards, he decided to comply, and escape if the chance came. "Fine. Take me to your king. I'd rather not get stabbed to death no...wait, Rose Palace? Surely you mean the Heart Palace, right?"

The guard looked tempted to skewer the confused teen on the spot. "How dare you!? Everyone in the Country of Rose knows the Rose Palace. Are you brain-dead?!"

If Alex didn't look confused before, he did now. ' _Country of...Rose? What kind of stupid joke is this?_ ' Seeing no other option and no other way to cure his confusion, he followed his captors to the Palace of Rose.

Alex had seen few things as amazing as the Palace. The building was enormous, looking able to hold a lot more than the king and queen. The large elegant pillars of marble that stood to support the palace were blinding in the sunlight.

Once they were inside, Alex was immediately escorted and forced to his knees on the cold Throne Room floor. He looked and found two people sitting in the two thrones. The man, or boy would be a better word to describe him, looked no older than Alex. His hair was jet black, but neatly kept. The teen wore crimson knight's armor, with a large rose design in the center of the chestplate. His pale face wore a stern expression, like he was only just on the verge to kill Alex himself. The woman on the boy's right had long blonde hair, and wore a scarlet dress that had a deep V to show cleavage, and a large slit up the leg to expose a majority of her left leg while she was sitting. Her face was a mix of the boy's sternness and a bit of her own amusement.

"What is this child accused of, Captain?" the boy asked, eyeing the leader of the guards who dragged Alex before him.

"He's a Hatter, and he was caught trying to infiltrate the Rose Palace. With all due respect, I recommend putting a few bullets in this wastrel and send his corpse back to the Rose Hatters, your Highness." The guard replied, making sure to add as much venom as he could in his recommendation.

"What is your name, child? And why are you bearing the clothing of the Rose Hatters?" the king asked, looking less stern upon standing from his throne and getting a closer look at him.

"Your Highness, I know this may come as a surprise, but I know nothing of your 'Country of Rose.' I woke up in a clearing, and your guards brought me here as if I were a criminal. I know nothing of these 'Rose Hatters' either. All I know is I woke up here, and I'm already a prisoner." Alex testified, not hearing the increase in his voice's volume.

What happened next surprised Alex to no extent. The boy smiled and held out his hand. "We apologize for the rough treatment our guards provided you. Now, what is your name?"

Stunned, Alex stood and shook his hand. "Alexander. Alexander Dupre. Just Alex, if you'd prefer."

The King eagerly shook his hand. "We're King Vincent of Rose. Just Vincent or King Vincent, if you prefer." he said cheerily, confusing Alex when he remembered that he wanted him dead just a moment ago. "Forgive our emotional shift. We never thought we'd meet someone like you, a man with a face."

' _So he's never met a guy who's not a Faceless? If it saves my life, I won't question it.'_

"So, we figure, if your story is true, then you have no place to rest your head tonight. If you'd like, you may stay in the Rose Palace until after the Assembly Ball. If you prove yourself to be unaffiliated with the Rose Hatters by the end of the Ball, then you'll be free to stay in our Palace." Vincent offered. Alex nodded, and Vincent called out, "Patricia! Quickly, we need you, _now_!"

Within seconds, a red and white blur flashed into the throne room. When is stopped, a girl, looking no older than seventeen, stood before Vincent, out of breath. Her hair was like ivory threads, and her eyes were two large brown orbs behind her glasses. The girl's skin looked as delicate as paper. She stood in a red and black dress, like a modest version of the woman watching from her throne.

"You called...my liege?" the girl, most likely Patricia, panted.

"Yes, we did. This is Alexander, and he's going to be staying with us until the Assembly Ball. If you could show him to the Guest Chambers, that'd be lovely." he informed her.

Patricia perked up into a salute, and her white rabbit ears followed suit, slightly startling Dupre.

"Consider it done, My Lord." She replied before grabbing Alex's wrist and pulling him into the corridor.

 **So that was a chapter. I hope you guys like it. Favorite it if you like it and review if you didn't so I can improve it. Now, I must be off.**


	5. Chapter 4

**And the VaultBoy is back. Hope you didn't think I gave up. I just lost access to the interwebs and had to wait. I'm in a rush, but new chapter!**

 _Chapter Four_

"So, you're staying in the Rose Palace?" Patricia asked, her voice like that of a child. Alex nodded, and she giggled.

"Just until this 'Assembly Ball' thing coming up. After that, I'll be leaving." Alex replied, trying to keep up with the girl. Patricia let out a small sigh. ' _I guess that's my time limit, then.'_

Alex and Patricia stopped when two faceless guards, dressed similarly to the ones that arrested Alex, blocked the corridor.

"So this is the scary Red Rabbit and King Vincent's guest? What jokes!" The taller guard laughed, his voice deep and rough.

"Yeah, these kids look like real killers. But the rabbit girl looks better than this shrimp." the shorter guard remarked.

Within a few seconds, they'd thrown Alex into a bust pedestal and had Patricia pinned to the wall.

"The Red Rabbit, huh? How about we see what your dress is hiding, huh, Red?" The tall guard said, slowly inching the hand that didn't pin her left arm down to the hem of her dress.

Alex, upon regaining focus, summoned his gun, limped behind the short guard, and didn't hesitate to blow a hole into the side of his head. The other guard stopped his perverted act and reached for his pole axe. Just as he was ready to attack, Alex left a bullet in his skull, between his eyes. Patricia ran and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Alexander, thank you for your aid! I couldn't move, I was so afraid!"

"Let's just focus on getting out of here. I'd hate to get hanged for killing two guards on my first day." Alex replied, quickly moving the shocked girl from the corpses.

It wasn't long until Patricia told him they'd reached his room. He opened the door, and struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. The room looked like there'd been a grisly murder, based on the dark crimson walls and equally red tiled floor. The bed resembled a large pillow, with a black and red blanket covering it.

"Alexander, you're bleeding!" Patricia cried. He looked down and found a large red spot grow on his exposed white undershirt. He chuckled. "I guess those bastards weren't as incompetent as I thought." Alex said before fainting.

When Alex woke up, he was in his room in the Palace. In a chair beside his bed was Patricia, clearly oblivious to the fact that Alex woke up.

"Alex, goddamnit. If you die on me, I swear...how could I let him get hurt? Vincent would kill me if I got him killed...when he wakes up, if he wakes up, I have to pay him back for helping me...hell, even if he didn't. Do I love him?"

"Thinking aloud, Patricia?" Alex asked lazily. This made Patricia jump, not at all aware that he was listening to her monologue. "I'm very flattered, Patricia." That made the Red Rabbit live up to her name, as her face grew a flustered crimson. "You don't have to pay me back. Helping a lady in need is what a gentleman should do. I just wonder how Vincent will react to two corpses on the day he let a stranger stay."

Patricia grinned and hugged him, forcing a quiet pained groan as his cut still hadn't fully closed. "I'm sure he wouldn't care. Execute a guest for a vigilante act, he would not dare."

Alex had to grin. He did find her habit of rhyme rather cute. ' _I shouldn't get too attached to anyone here. I'll be leaving eventually, and maybe getting a few answers about this place._

 **So glad I got such great reviews. I love you all, guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Warning: Thar be graphic violence and semi-yaoi ahead. Please keep reviewing...And all is well, my Karen._

 _Chapter 5_

"Where am I?" Alex asked, unaware if anyone could hear and unable to see past the inky darkness. The air smelled of aged paper and a familiar intoxicatingly sweet scent. Suddenly, his memory flashed back to that night cycle in his bed chambers, when he uncorked the bottle his aunt had given him. The scent matched that of the damned potion that brought him to the New Country. The eerily candy-esque taste felt as if it still polluted his mouth. But he realized something; there was someone else there. He could hear the faint, yet apparent breathing.

"Show yourself!" Alex shouted, attempting to summon his pistol. He was speechless when his trusty gun didn't appear in his hand. His shock was replaced by irritation when he heard a taunting giggle from the darkness. Suddenly, light began to slowly fade in, revealing the person who let out the mocking laugh.

"Megan!" he shouted, surprised to see the Hatter in the Country of Hearts. He noticed she looked exactly as she did that night, the night she broke his heart and left him to die of the tragedy. The night she'd said she never loved him.

He ran to get closer, only to feel the pain of a sharp puncture. He saw that Megan had pulled a kitchen knife from her dress, and that the blade was now hidden inside his chest. Her lips were curled into a deranged smile before she yanked the now bloody steel from his chest.

"I think this form suits you perfectly, Alexander." she taunted, her sweet voice distorted as if a cackly voice was speaking with her in unison. "The look on your face was one I'll treasure forever. But this...your face on the brink of death is just…" she cut herself off with a loud, long-winded cackle.

As Alex's vision began fading, he saw a man standing beside his insane ex-lover. He was a jester in a black fright mask, and lankier than any person he'd seen in Wonderland. Then he felt the jester lift his frail, dying form and shake it back and forth.

"Wake up, Alexander! Wake up, Alexander!" the jester screamed, his shaking getting progressively violent.

"We said, WAKE UP!"

Alex woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding out of his chest. He quickly looked at his chest where Megan had stabbed him, but found nothing. Other than the wound the guards gave him, his ivory skin had been unscathed, save the light remains of scars from Elliot's training sessions.

"Ahem!" a voice bursted from the silence. Alex looked up to see King Vincent, standing over him in a crimson silk robe with a candlestick in his hand. His expression was softer than in the Throne Room, given he wasn't deciding on whether or not to kill Alex now. His smile was a warm one, certainly not like The Bloody Twins' playful smiles, or Blood's smirk after an innuendo-laced joke. No, this smile reminded him of his mother and the tender smile she wore when she was relieved.

"Vincent, what're you doing here?" the Hatter asked nervously, actually surprised by the young king's presence.

Vincent merely chuckled. "We heard you scream from the corridor, so we came to assist. We assumed someone was attacking you. But all we found was you, screaming and convulsing in bed. We've tried waking you. Luckily, it worked."

Alex couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He probably woke Vincent. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Vincent. I imagine just letting me stay here is beyond imposing. I-" Alex apologized, but was cut off by the king.

"Alex, your stay does not impose. You're being here has been better for a few people. As for your screaming, we Imagine anyone would have nightmares after killing two guards."

Alexander's face quickly went from a slight blush to dead pale. "Who told you about that?" Alex asked nervously. A smirk crossed the young king's face. "You did, just now. Do not fret. They most likely deserved it. You don't seem like the type to kill without reason. Now, if all is fine, we shall leave you to rest."

"Vincent, wait!" Alex called after him, making him stop at the door, "If you were coming to help me if someone was attacking, why wear silk? Why not that crimson armor?"

"Honestly, we would've prefered the RoseMail. We feel naked without it. But we figured we wouldn't have time to save you if we left to put it on. Maybe it's decisions like that that there's talk of a man of only twenty-five years being an unfit king." He answered with a smile before leaving.

After that visit, Alex's sleep was one with no trace of dreams or nightmares.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Please favorite and review.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_I seriously hope that no one takes these little pre-chapter quips seriously. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter, my fellow Wonderlandians._

 _*prays no one calls him out in that nick name*_

 _Chapter 6_

Alex woke up to the sound of a loud rapping against his door. The young Dupre sat up in his bed, almost startled by the bloody crimson bedroom he stayed in and the events that took place in the past day or so. He remembered his dream, and Vincent's comforting him. As well as his embarrassment when the older tricked him into admitting to killing the two guards. _Pretty damn clever, King._ Alex thought as he refastened the buttons of his white undershirt, still stained with blood from the bust the guards threw him into. He turned to look through the window and noticed the orange hue over the palace gardens. _Evening cycle, I guess._ When the second button from the collar was fastened, Alex quickly went to answer the knocking,

Alex opened the door to find a Faceless maid in a crimson and black uniform. Her hair hung in golden curls, and her body appeared slim and fragile. In her slender arms was a parcel, with Alex's name written in bold black ink.

"Mister Dupre?" she asked, her voice light and anxious, "King Vincent of Rose told me to deliver this to you. He said if anyone else got this parcel, he'd...you know…" She dragged her thumb over her throat. Alex took the parcel, thanked the Faceless girl, and closed the door behind him.

Alex immediately opened the brown paper-wrapped parcel to find something he wouldn't expect the young king to give him. He found a crimson button-up shirt, a black suit jacket, black trousers, and freshly polished black shoes. Under the new clothes, Alex found a note, written on black parchment in red ink.

 **Dear Alexander,**

 **We hope you find that your new attire fits you well. We weren't too sure of your size, but Patricia was more than pleased to take them as you slept. We do hope you will wear these to the Assembly Ball during the next night cycle.**

 **-King Vincent of Rose**

Though initially unsettled by the thought of Patricia sneaking into his room and measuring him in the dead of the night, Alex was more than glad to have new apparel. After all, his normal undershirt was ripped and stained from the guards, and he was sure someone had taken his overcoat. Regardless, he found the new clothing a thoughtful gift from the possibly mad king.

As he tried on each piece of his new comfortable suit, the images of Patricia measuring his inactive, vulnerable body flashed through his imagination, making him shudder. _Surely, the girl isn't that deprived._ Alex assured himself, although it didn't stop his imagination from running wild with the thought.

Throughout the last two time shifts, Alex decided to take his mind off of his situation by helping the Faceless servants around the palace prepare for the Assembly Ball. Though he couldn't cook without making something explode or catching fire, the young Hatter certainly made use of his strength by carrying heavy crates of decorations into the Ballroom. He got anxious when he heard the conversations from the Faceless women that failed to conceal sneaky glances of him while he was working. He even heard three of them while he passed through the garden.

"He's an Adonis!" one whispered loudly.

"Yes, but I think that rabbit Patricia already has him. Lucky bitch!" Another whispered.

"Really? I heard King Vincent himself paid him a visit in the last night cycle. Maybe they...you know…" the third whispered.

Alex quickly finished carrying the last crate into the Ballroom, mainly to get away from the Faceless maids gawking at him and fantasizing. He always did find talk like that uncomfortable, especially when he knew it was about him. It always made him nervous. He never liked being the topic of fantasy. But that changed with Megan. She could talk about him like they have all she liked, and he wouldn't have cared. Then the feeling came back when she broke his heart.

"No, I must get over her." Alex demanded himself in a whisper, hoping that he and only he was listening.

Alex rested in the guest room before another knock sounded from the door. He answered, and found Patricia, looking, in Alexander's opinion, absolutely stunning. The dress she normally wore was now a frilly red gown. Her large red eyes were behind her usual glasses, and her hair was now a hanging garden of silver curls. Most adorably of all was the rose in her hair, almost looking attached to her left rabbit ear,

"Patricia, you look...amazing." Alex complemented, in awe of her appearance.

"Thank you, Alexander. That means so much. And with how good you look, any girl would blush." Patricia replied with a light blush, earning a chuckle from Alexander.

"Alright, Patricia. Time to be strong." she assured herself before surprising Alex by grabbing his hands. "Alexander, accompany me to the Assembly Ball?"

Patricia braced herself for an expected rejection. Instead, a light chuckle came from the teen.

"I'd love to, Patricia."

 _Thought all you Patricia sympathizers would love this chapter. Please review. Bye!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey, guys. Sorry about the delay. I'm not dead,and neither is this project.._

 _Chapter 7_

The night cycle that brought the Assembly Ball came out of nowhere. Literally. Alex internally scolded himself for being a little startled by how quickly the guest room became pitch black. _The same thing happens in Wonderland. Don't be so surprised,_ he thought. He only hated two things: the dark and people talking about him. Alex scolded himself again when he jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He blindly found the knob in the dark and opened it, letting the light from the hall flood in. Standing there was Patricia, her silver hair curled into ivory spirals, and small framed body filling her gown perfectly. An adorable grin was fixed to her pale face.

"Alex, the Ball is beginning. I'm so excited, I just can't stop grinning." she said, her ears perking up. She honestly was excited. In the Country of Rose, Assembly Balls were always so beautiful and elegant. But she had a new reason to be excited. For the first time ever, Patricia had a _date_ to the Assembly.

Alex grinned. Although he didn't entirely know what to expect, he knew of the elegant balls his parents would attend in their youth in the Country of Hearts. He certainly hoped he was ready for one of his own. So, with Patricia's arm hooked around his, the young duo made their way to the Ballroom.

Alex managed to hide the look of awe when he saw how beautifully the Ballroom was decorated. A large elaborately crafted chandelier hung in the center, surrounded by other square lighting fixtures that brought a refined glow to the party. A long table lined with delectable-looking foods was stretched along a marble wall. The rich atmosphere was all brought together by the sound of the string band playing the work of Mozart.

"Alexander looks like a god in that suit. I swear, I could die." a soft voice admired, only barely hitting Alex's ear through the music. Alex felt his face grow hot, but almost went pale when he saw Patricia. Her large red eyes narrowed behind them, glaring intensely at a Faceless girl.

"What the fuck did you say?!" the rabbit girl screamed, causing both Alexander and the girl to flinch. In that instant, the adorably childish girl warped into a hostile serial killer. She stormed to the girl and wrapped her hand around her throat. "Watch what you say, stupid whore! Or do you want the cleaners to mop your brains from the floor?!"

Unable to find the right response to what he was watching, he slowly backed away from the angry rabbit. Thankfully, a strong hand pulled him away into a small group. He looked up and saw his savior was none other than King Vincent. He wore a handsome black and red suit, with a rose pinned to the lapel. _He must really hate not wearing his armor_ , Alex noted.

"We're terribly sorry about Patricia, Alexander. She can be rather...volatile when she's provoked." the king apologized, trying to be heard over the sounds of the Faceless girl's cries for help as Patricia stomped her to death into the flawless white marble floor.

"The girl's batshit crazy, Vincent. Don't sugarcoat it for the kid." a husky feminine voice jested. Across from Vincent stood four girls. The two twins were completely identical, save their dress colors. Both were young, looking younger than Alex as well as the rest of their group, with pixie-bob black hair and eyes that matched their respective dresses.

The girl beside the twins wore a turquoise dress with a black overcoat draped over it. A purple and gold scarf was wrapped around her neck, which seemed both odd and fitting for her. Her hair fell in a long orange stream, and her blue eyes were both bright and aloof.

The one behind the group was, obviously, the eldest. She stood almost taller than Alexander, and the black suit jacket she wore conformed to her defined mature curves perfectly. Her hair was like long ebony, reaching down to her lower back. Her suit was very similar to Alex's old black suit, but had the few differences of rose pin in the sleeve cuffs and lapels. On her head sat a black tophat, lined with roses. Her cherry lips were twisted into a little smirk.

"Bloom, Ellenore, Demi, Daisy! We're honored that you all could attend! Alexander, We would like you to meet these four. Bloom Duprey runs a rather...lucrative business here in the Country of Rose. Ellenore March is her business partner, and twins Demi and Delilah are their bodyguards, of sorts. Rose Hatters, this is our guest and, from what I can tell, an outsider, Alexander Dupre." Vincent introduced out of nowhere, leaving Alexander unable to do much but hold out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Alex greeted, unable to say much else from the surprise introduction. The Rose Hatters took a moment before actually replying.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Alex!" the twins greeted in unison, both shaking his hand.

"Nice seeing you, Alexander." the orange-haired said, patting the Dupre on the back.

"I certainly hope we meet again, young Alexander," Bloom said, giving the teen a sultry smile.

With that, Alexander was pulled from the group. He turned and found Patricia, no longer looking as if she was ready to kill.

"I'm sorry for that outburst, but I find people like her the worst." Patricia apologized.

"It's fine, Patricia. You just...startled me with that. You don't seem like the type to stomp a girl's head into a bloody puddle." Alex assured, trying not to show that he was now somewhat afraid of the girl.

"Don't fret over that. It's just something I do when someone makes me angry." She assured in reply, "Not that I could stay angry with you, Alexander!"

"Let's just forget the incident and enjoy the rest of the Ball together, okay?" Alexander asked, eager to change the subject.

Patricia nodded, happy that the best boy in The Country of Rose decided to forgive her. With that, the couple danced the incident from their memories until they were the only ones left in attendance. Once the couple noticed, Alexander walked Patricia to her room.

"I had a great time, Alex. Thank you so much for coming with me." Patricia said, somewhat exhausted from the night.

"You're welcome, Patricia. I had a great time with you, too." he replied, unable to keep himself from smiling.

What happened next left both teens in a state of surprise. Alex didn't even notice until Patricia's lips were pressed against his. Alexander's mind was in a state of emptiness, unable to comprehend what was happening. Meanwhile, Patricia's was racing, unable to grasp any thought beyond the electricity she felt from his lips. Soon, though, their lips parted, and told each other goodnight.

Patricia sank to the floor, trembling slightly and giggling uncontrollably. Any doubts of her being in love with the Outsider were now thrown right out the window

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review, please?**


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello, Wonderlandians! Welcome to the next chapter. I enjoy doing this, and I love reading what you guys review. Also, I have begun writing the Lemon Collection for you loyal Alexica lovers...terrible couple name aside, I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

 _Chapter 8_

When Alexander entered his room, he was startled by the man waiting for him. What unnerved the teen wasn't his hunched posture, black mask, or lanky arms. What got to him was the vivid memory from his horrid nightmare, where his old lover left a knife in his heart.

"No...You're not here. You're not real!" He yelled, trying not to simply give in to breaking down on the spot. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

"If you're trying not to come off as mad, you're certainly failing in an entertaining way. But I assure you that I am quite real. Not only that, but I am also the creator of this world. You may call me what the other pawns in your world. I am your God, Joker." He introduced with a giggle. "Anywho, I thought I'd just fill you in on the details I feel you should know. Are you familiar with the game played in Wonderland, Alexander?"

Alex replied with a simple shake of his head, which made Joker sigh in frustration.

"The game revolves around one key virtue: Love! Essentially, you're here because you need to find it, after it was cruelly taken from you. Like in Wonderland, everyone will likely want to kill you, as my pawns generally tend to do. If you survive their murderous side, you may be able to find love, which will get you back into your own Wonderland in the Country of Hearts. Or Clover, should a move occur before you return. And I'll be here to commentate on your game, Alex.

Oh, and do be sure to have fun. I'll be watching." And with a wink, the jester vanished into the night.

After that confrontation, Alex was surprised he could sleep. Not that it felt that great when he woke up. His thoughts were polluted with the scene from Patricia's outburst. _How could such a sweet,innocent girl be capable of such grisly action. Granted, violence is an everyday factor in Wonderland, but usually the one who dies just takes a few bullets._ Alex cringed, imagining the pain the Faceless must've endured. "No one should go like that. Not even a Faceless." Alex muttered to himself, rolling from the crimson bedding.

Just as he opened his door to leave, Alex was blocked by a familiar suit of rose-colored steel.

"Good morning, Vincent." the teen greeted. Unfortunately, he was met with a gruff question.

"What did you and Patricia do after the Assembly Ball?" the king asked, "She left with you, and she's been acting odd all morning. We're no fool, Alexander, tell us."

"What do you mean? We kissed, then we parted ways for the night. Nothing more, nothing less." Alex explained, trying to put a stern tone to his speech.

Vincent gave him a surprised look, as if he wasn't exactly expecting such an answer. A slight blush crawled over his face. "Oh...we see…very well. After all, we know that you're not the best liar." he teases before leaving.

Alex left his room, and found Patricia in the corridor. She looked as if she hadn't slept, and she was mumbling to herself. One of her ears drooped a little, and bags were barely visible under her eyes. Silently, Alex snuck up behind her, and pulled a little stunt he'd seen his father do on occasion. He blew a little puff of air into her ear, making her jump. She turned around, the murderous glint obvious in her eyes.

"You son of a bi...Alexander!" she snapped, surprised to see the Outsider. A slight blush crawled over her face, and Alex couldn't help but smile. Her blush was adorable. ' _Just like...no, stop it.'_

"Sleep well, Patricia?" he asked, the answer obvious in her appearance.

She only answered with a quick nod, blushing furiously. She was hiding something, he could feel it. ' _Please don't figure it out.'_ She pleaded in her head.

"You're lying...is it about the girl last night?" he asked, concern lining his normal monotone.

' _Thank God.'_ She sighed mentally. Still, she was nervous as to how Alex really thought of that incident. Nervous about if he thought she was crazy.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you. They all think I'm insane. King Vincent. Queen Rosa. They all think I'm a basket case. I wouldn't be surprised if you left because of m-" The rabbit was cut off by Alex abruptly wrapping his arms around her.

"Stop that. We're all a little mad, Patricia. No use in beating ourselves up over it. But, I will admit, your outburst did startle me. And I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because I have to find a way home. Mother and Father...and Elliot...oh god.."

He'd never thought of how much time he'd spent in the Country of Rose. If he were to guess by the time his mother had taught him, he'd been in the Country of Rose for almost a fortnight. ' _God, it feels like I've been here for so much longer.'_

Fine..leave as you may. I just hope you'll come back someday…" she rhymed, a hopeful depression evident in her soft tone.

As he released the girl and turned to make his way to the front gate, Patricia grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Alex! I found this, and I thought you might want it back." she said, handing him the white undershirt he'd torn in his fight to protect her. He smiled as he removed the red one he'd received, exposing his fit, scarred, ivory chest. as quickly as he removed the red undershirt, he put on his now clean and repaired white one. ' _Adonis...damn right he is.'_ She flirted in her head, a familiar heat polluting her cheeks.

As much as he hated to, Alex left the Rose palace in search of someone who might have answers, and he only knew of one person who'd have anything useful on this country. He remembered his mother talking about a man who lived in a Clocktower that helped her on occasion. Maybe he could find something like that here.

 _I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Feel free to drop a review or a favorite. Later, guys._


	10. Chapter 9

_Hello, everyone! Vaultboy here! I seriously hope you all are enjoying this, because I absolutely enjoy writing it. The Lemon collection is finally released, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to tell me if any of my work sucks or rocks. Anywho, story!_

 _Chapter 9_

' _Damn, this place is massive.'_ he thought, trekking along the forest trail, hoping he could find the Clock tower. It'd been about three cycles since he'd left the Palace, and it didn't seem like he was any closer to his destination. Just to add to the unsettling features of the forest, a dead silence lingered in the air, making any noise seem like a loud echo. Luckily, that meant Alex could hear the sound of a twig snapping behind him. He whipped around to find a gleam and a blur coming for him.

Acting on instinct, he pulled his gun out and fired, but the rounds merely bounced off of the attacker. As a last resort, he held up his gun, and a sword clashed against the firearm. The aggressor was a woman, sporting her hair in a short tomboyish fashion. Her dark red eyes carried a murderous cold, as if her only purpose was to kill. Her teeth were gritted as she tried to break through the Outsider's defense.

"Die, Hatter!" she screamed before delivering a hard boot to Alex's hardly-recovered chest, sending him to the dirt in a hard, bloody coughing fit. "I'll send your clock back to Bloom in pieces, you little punk!"

"W-What the Hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?!" Alex groaned out as he steadied his aim on the Swordswoman. "You say hi to everyone with a chest kick?"

Alex shot at his attacker, managing to clip her hand and making her stagger long enough for him to stand. That grace period didn't last long, as she quickly sprinted towards him, swinging her longsword in a mad flurry. Every strike was blocked by the Outsider's handgun, each one making a loud clang echo throughout the forest. Finally, the duel was ended when Alex had the gun to her head, and she had her sword to his throat.

"Tell me, random swordswoman who attacked me out of nowhere, where the Clock tower is. I must find someone who can assist me." he muttered bitterly.

"First, My name is Grace, Hatter. Second, what assistance would you need from the Clock Maker? Last one of your kind to meet with the Clock Maker ended up weakening her to the point where she can barely defend herself. You and the rest of the Rose Hatters are a plague on Wonderland. Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you." Grace spat back almost twice as bitter.

"I dunno. How about the fact that I'M NOT WITH THE DAMN ROSE HATTERS?!" he shouted, honestly fed up with the swordswoman. "I barely know anything or anyone in this damn country, so either help me or leave me alone. I don't want to kill you, but I will if you keep attacking me!"

With that, she sheathed her sword. "You're right. I guess you're not a Rose Hatter, After all, most of Bloom's men don't have faces and act afraid when they're about to die. I guess you're either really brave or just really stupid. So, you're looking for the Clocktower?" She asked, clearly annoyed with the Outsider.

' _You fucking think, you crazy...no, she could be of use.'_

"Yeah...can you point me in the right direction? Or are you just going to run me through." Alex jabbed, making Grace release an irritated grunt.

"Just come with me, dumbass."

Before he could reject, Grace grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the forest.

 _Well, that was fun to write. Please review and PM me if you'd like. Love you guys._


	11. Chapter 10

_Hello, everyone! Vaultboy here with another chapter. I know I left a review cost, but I got impatient. Sowwy. Anywho, with Christmas, New Years, and my birthday out of the way, let's get this started! I own nothing. Everything belongs to Quinrose._

 _Chapter 10_

"Y'know, it really goes against my better judgement to let the girl who just tried to kill me drag me even deeper into the secluded forest. I'm almost positive this won't end well for either of us." Alex chastised, helpless against the stronger woman's dragging.

"Shut the hell up, kid. You're lucky I'm going easy on you. I'd kill you, but you're no faceless Rose Hatter or one of Duprey's little playthings. And you're definitely not from Gowland's Amusement Park, that's for damn sure. I know every role holder in Wonderland, and I don't know you. Julia will know what you are, and you're my prisoner until she tells me otherwise!"

"Prisoner? So I'm entirely at your mercy? No one to stop you from-" Alex asked, giving her a smirk.

"S-Shut up before I kill you!" she stuttered, trying to hide her blush, "I won't let a pervert like you distract me."

Alex chuckled. If he didn't know she could easily kill him in a heartbeat, her reactions would be entertaining.

"Well, we're here, prisoner. Welcome to the Clock Tower Plaza, also known as The Neutral Zone. Here, no one belongs to anyone. But that just means anyone you kill doesn't matter to the Role Holders or to me...unless that damn Dormouse finally gets it…" she muttered.

The Plaza looked, for the lack of a better word, remarkable. The cobblestone square held the Clocktower, but nothing else. There didn't even look there was any kind of path out of the plaza, aside from one dirt road. The Clock Tower itself as awe-inspiring. it looked like it stood at the same height as the Rose Palace, and was made of a dark stone. Near the peak of the Tower was the face of a grandfather clock, each number symbolized in Roman Numerals. The hands were frozen at noon.

"Close your mouth, prisoner. You'll swallow a fly." Grace chided, closing Alex's mouth. He didn't even realize that his jaw had dropped.

Grace dragged him into the Clocktower door and nearly killed him by dragging him up the stairs. But, when they got to the top, Alex was nervous when he finally saw who held his life in her hands. Her hair looked as if the night sky had broken away to form it. Her narrowed blue eyes looked up from the clock she was working on to pierce his heart. The girl's skin was pale, as if she'd never seen the sun.

"Julia, I found this one wandering around the forest. He looks like a Hatter, but doesn't fight like one. Tell me, should I skewer him?" she asked, preparing to draw her sword with frightening eagerness.

"No. Not yet. Prisoner, come here. If what I suspect is true, then you'll be fine."

Seeing how his only alternative would be a sword through his chest, he approached Julia and jumped when she pressed her head to his chest. He stood, paralyzed as she pulled away. Her eyes still a cold stare, but to a lesser extent.

"It'd be best if you didn't kill him, Grace. He doesn't have a clock. He's got a heart. Your prisoner is an Outsider, you dimwit." Julia coldly scolded as she sat back at her desk and resumed work on the clock.

"B-But he's a Rose Hatter! Look at him!" Grace yelled, gesturing to his clothes.

"Actually, that overcoat is red. The Rose Hatter's members wear black and white. If anything, he's from the Rose Palace. And, considering he's not carrying a spear or a sword, I'd say he'd not one of Vincent's men. Before you take prisoners and threaten to kill them, you may want to check your facts." Julia explained, not bothering to look up from the clock she was preparing, "Outsider, there's a pitcher of coffee in the kitchen. You're welcome to have a cup, as an apology for my...less than ept associate."

Grace merely stared with wide eyes as Alex walked to the kitchen and came back with a cup of black coffee. She felt mortified that she made such a mistake. She felt stupid. She felt inept. She felt...worthless.

"Hey, Grace. No hard feelings, right? I mean, protecting someone you care about is worth it. Besides, we're only human. We all make mistakes." Alex said after a short sip of his bitter drink.

Grace merely looked away, frustrated. She didn't want anything to do with the Outsider, no matter what the Role Holder rule was. She wasn't going to fall in love with him.

"Anyway, as for why I came here, I need directions. If this is anything like my home, there should be three factional territories, as well as this neutral one. At least, that's what my father's map said." Alex asked, hoping Julia would answer rather than Grace.

Grace was about to answer when Julia broke in. "You're correct. The three territories, excluding this one, are the Rose Hatter Mansion, The Rose Palace, and The Amusement Park. Each territory has a leader: King Vincent, Bloom Duprey, and Marion Gowland. If I were you, I'd stay out of just about every territory. Every one of them would kill you just as they'd say hello. Then again, if I remember correctly, you did make an impression on The Hatters at The Assembly Ball."

"You were at the Assembly Ball? How come I didn't see you? I imagine it'd be hard to conceal somebody with a sword like Grace's." Alex asked.

"Simple. We didn't want to talk to anyone. Everyone was talking about you, Outsider. Then we saw you with The Hatters and Vincent. While I couldn't care less, Grace looked as if she'd explode." Julia said, raising her eyes to meet Alex's.

"Was not! I just hate The Rose Hatters! Remember how Ellenore-" Grace shouted, her face going red before The Clock Maker cut her off.

"Yes, I remember. But you can't let little things like that get to you. I don't like The Hatters, but at least I don't always look like a walking timebomb. Outsider, considering your predicament, I'd suggest you try to find a place to settle down. Wandering will get you killed, so I'd find a place to live. I bet you've earned King Vincent's trust."

Alex pondered for a moment. ' _Living at The Rose Palace...with Vincent and Patricia...I doubt there could be a better arrangement.'_

"I suppose you're right, Julia. The Rose Palace is a splendid place to live." He sighed.

"Of course I am." Julia responded with a small smile. "Just don't get yourself killed. I'd hate to see Grace start bawling over you."

Alex left before Grace had the chance to explode on Julia. Though, from the sound of breaking glass and cries of anger, Julia wasn't lucky enough to be spared. While he wanted to stay a little longer, Alex had to go back to The Heart Palace. After all, given how the staff murmured about him, he'd probably be welcomed with open arms.

 _You know what, how about we forget about the review cost. I'll just get impatient and post another anyway. If you liked this chapter, let me know. If I'm sucking at this, let me know. Please review. Bye!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Wow, it's been forever since I uploaded a new chapter. Well, I guess you guys would want the new chapter, so here you go. I don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice, despite it being on my wishlist for the past year. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter._

Before Alex could even say anything to the Faceless guarding the palace gates, he was jumped by a blur of red and white. His back hit the ground when he got a good look at his attacker.

"Alexander, my dearest, as I live and breathe. I just knew you'd come back to me!"

Alex chuckled. "Patricia, I wasn't gone for long. And I have a surprise for you and King Vincent, if you'll get your elbow out of my ribs."

Frantically, Patricia jumped up and helped The Outsider to his feet, blushing and apologizing faster than Alexander would have thought possible. It was refreshing to know that Patricia's adorable innocent showed, and that she welcomed him back with literal open arms. ' _Maybe this is the right place to call home...until I get back to my Wonderland, that is.'_

Patricia dragged Alex into the throne room, where he was met with the monarchs. He barely got a word in when King Vincent ran from his throne to meet with him. The Queen merely glanced in Alex's direction with a smirk, causing Alex to suffer an internal cringe.

"It's a pleasure to see you've come back to us, Alexander. To what do we owe the pleasure?" The king asked, definitely glad to see The Outsider return.

"I'd hate to trouble you all, but I'm in need of residence. Would it be alright if I stayed, just until I find my way home?" Alex asked.

"Of course! Our doors are always open to you, Alexander. Stay as long as you must." Vincent exclaimed, "We bet everyone will love you here."

As he expected, Patricia looked as if she was barely able to contain herself. Her eyes lit up as she finally broke out into an excited cry.

"Alexander, my love. I can hardly bear it. I'll make your life here the best, I swear it!" She cheered, holding Alex in a death grip of a hug.

"It'd only be right to escort Alexander to his room. We suppose you'd like the Guest Room, seeing as you've already made it your humble abode."

"I'll be glad to take the guest room. I wouldn't want to impose anything, with me simply being a guest." Alex replied.

With that, Patricia guided Alex to the guest room. While he didn't need the guide, he was glad to have some alone time with the girl. After all, he hadn't talked to her since he left, and that felt like ages ago. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized he had nearly forgotten about the Assembly Ball and their kiss with all the pressure he had to get home.

"Patricia, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I did, but I had to be-" He apologized, but was cut off when the Rabbit pulled him into a kiss. He felt his face heat up from surprise, but kissed back. After when felt like an eternity passing by, she pulled away.

"Don't worry, Alexander. It's all fine. You have a family to get back to, so I won't blame you for wanting to get back to them." Patricia whispered, her glasses fogging up from their shared heavy breathing. "But, I'm very happy to see that you're back."

Before Alex could respond, Patricia attacked his lips again. He smirked when he felt her tongue gently press against his lips, politely begging for entrance. Although he admired her adorable display, he obliged the girl, and their tongues battled for dominance. Expecting Patricia to give in, he was met with a different surprise. She pulled away again.

"I must go back to The King, lest he presume. Later, though, I hope we can resume." Patricia gasped, out of breath and blushing wildly.

With that, she left with but a few words said under her breath. "Alexander, my love…"

Alex jumped when a familiar voice greeted him as he entered the guest room.

"There's the man of the hour. Enjoy yourself with The Rabbit?" Joker asked in his usual cackle, "Or do you prefer the Clockmaker and her little servant?"

"I suggest you shut up, Joker. I have enough to worry about without your idiocy." Alex growled, not bothering to look at the entity as he took off his overcoat.

"And I suggest you shut your trap and listen to what I have to say, boy. There's someone I may or may not have accidentally prevented you from meeting. She's a real knock-out, in my opinion. But the important thing is that you won't be seeing much more of me after this meeting. Wonderland has been just flooding with drama since you got brought here."

Before Alex could respond, Joker took out a mirror and showed it to him. Displayed was Blood and Alice, sitting in the study with the curtains drawn. Blood was comforting Alice.

"She'll pay for taking him. Vivaldi will pay for what she's done." Blood growled.

"Why would she do this? I thought she loved Alexander." Alice sobbed.

"So did I. But it looks can be deceiving. I swear, I'll-"

Then the events cut to Vivaldi, crying in her bedroom.

"How could we have been so blind? We should never have given him that damn potion. Alexander, if you can hear us out there, we're sorry! We're sorry that we've hurt you like this, however you may be hurt. Forgive us, Alexander!"

Joker put the mirror away, and Alex fell to his knees. ' _Is that really how things are? Vivaldi didn't know this would happen. Mother and Father are angry with Vivaldi. I wonder how Elliot and The Twins are holding up. Oh God…'_

"With drama like this, I'll have to start up another game, what with all the casualties this will entail." The jester sighed, "Or maybe it'll revert to the state is was in about twenty years ago, back when people were shooting each other for fun. Either way, it'll be very entertaining for me. For you, your family, and your friends, not so much. Anywho, toodaloo."

Before leaving, Joker pressed his fingers against Alex's forehead, and a sudden dark drowsiness swept over him.

"Ah, you must be The Outsider. Alexander Lewis Dupre, correct?" A voice asked.

The darkness faded into light as Alex began to come to, and see exactly who was speaking to him. Her hair was a dark purple, and came down to cover the nape of her neck. One eye was a steel-grey, and the other was concealed by a black eye patch. She wore a black dress with something resembling a coat over it. Her lips were curled into a mischievous smirk.

"Who...Who are you?" Alex asked, his head throbbing.

"I believe I asked you first, but I suppose I should tell you anyway. I am a Nightmare, and you may address me as such." The girl answered, looking slightly offended.

"I'm Alexander. Alexander Dupre." Alex introduced, standing and slightly bowing to The Nightmare.

"Such a gentleman." She giggled, "I can see why you're adored by the Faceless girls. Not to mention you are an Adonis, Alexander."

Alex cringed. "How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things. For instance, you're not really afraid of being judged. You're afraid of being seen as inferior and discarded. You're afraid of people leaving because they think you're worthless. You're afraid of being alone." The Nightmare analyzed. "I apologize if that was rude. I just got carried away with my observation. Terribly sorry."

Alex simply stood speechless. It was almost as if-

"I'm reading your mind? I don't read or listen to your thoughts. I see them. But that's not really important. What is important is the woman in your bedroom."

Before he could ask, he snapped awake in his bed. His headache was gone, and he didn't feel like he was knocked out. He sat up, and saw that there were no signs of Joker being there.

"Oh, Outsider…" A voice cooed from the foot of the bed. Alex looked and saw the last person he'd expect.

"Queen Rosa? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with King Vincent or something?" he asked lazily.

"Silly. I came here because I was bored. And I thought, 'Maybe The Outsider could use a little bit of company.'" She giggled, crawling up the bed.

Then her intent hit Alex like a brick wall...or the body of a barely-clothed Queen Rosa when she pounced on top of him. Alex tried to get out from under her, but he was too weak from his experience with The Nightmare and Joker. All he could do was watch as the Faceless queen unbuttoned his shirt and slowly began to slide off her gown.

"I think I'll have fun with you, Outsi-"

Suddenly, the room filled with a blinding light as the door was opened.

"Alexander, we wanted to come and get you for di-." King Vincent announced, frozen in place as he saw the display.

"V-Vincent...I"

"We let you into our home. We place our trust in you. We showed you kindness. And this is how you repay us. You choose to go behind our back and have an affair with Our Queen!" Vincent roared, his face distorting to the cold expression Alex remembered from when he was taken prisoner. He remembered it as a face that could kill.

"Leave. Leave, and we will not have to kill you. Go!" He shouted.

Unable to say anything due to the fear that had choked his voice, Alex ran out of The Rose Palace into the night, angry and scared from the events that had transpired.


End file.
